Sugar Rush: 12 Days of Christmas
by Marshmallow S'more
Summary: Yeah, I know its too early but just HAD to type. He-he.


**I do not own anything but the song and Marshmallow.**

**Plus, I know that it is WAY too early, but I just HAD to type it! (I will probably forget it by the time)**

**Even more Christmas carols coming in late November!**

**Vanellope**: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a candy cane on a tree!

* * *

**Minty**: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two pocket mints!

**Vanellope:** And a candy cane on the tree! Ha ha ha!

* * *

**Taffyta**: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, (looking disgusted) three sticky gummy bears?!

**Minty**: Two pocket mints!

**Vanellope**: And a candy cane on the tree! Ha ha!

* * *

**Adorabeezle**: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, (looking surprised) FOUR WINTER HATS!

**Taffyta**: Yucky melted gummy bears!

**Minty**: Two pocket mints!

**Vanellope**: And a candy cane on the tree!

* * *

**Rancis**: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, FIVE GOLD MIRRORS!

**Vanellope**: How did you get those?

**Rancis**: I bought them!

**Vanellope**: -_-

**Adorabeezle**: (Putting on a winter hat) Four winter hats!

**Taffyta**: Three gummy bears...

**Minty**: Two pocket mints!

**Vanellope**: And a candy cane on the- (candy cane falls on her) Ow!

* * *

**Crumbelina**: On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ACK! SIX HUNDRED DOLLARS!

**1st-5th days**: _NO FAIR!_

**Crumbelina**: Hehe.

**Rancis**: (Admiring himself) Five gold mirrors!

**Adorabeezle**: Four winter hats!

**Taffyta**: Ew, ew, ew!

**Minty**: (Popping a mint in her mouth) Two pocket mints!

**Vanellope**: And a candy cane on the tree!

* * *

**Snowanna**: On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven afro combs!

**Crumbelina**: (Counting money) Six hundred dollars!

**Rancis**: (Cleaning mirrors) Five Gold mirrors!

**Adorabeezle**: Four winter hats!

**Taffyta**: Three gummy bears...

**Minty**: (Placing another mint in her hand) Two pocket mints!

**Vanellope**: (Rubbing her head) And a candy cane on a tree!

* * *

**Candlehead**: On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, (disappointed) eight worn out candles...

**Snowanna**: (Putting combs in her hair) Seven afro combs!

**Crumbelina**: (Throwing money in the air) Six hundred dollars, baby!

**Rancis**: (Rubbing his neck) My throat really hurts!

**Adorabeezle**: Four pretty hats!

**Taffyta**: Three gummy bears.

**Minty**: Two pocket mints!

**Vanellope**: And a candy cane on the tree!

* * *

**Swizzle**: On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Nine cans of soda!

**Candlehead**: E-e-eight worn out... GAAAAH!

**Snowanna**: Seven afro combs!

**Crumbelina**: Six hundred dollars!

**Rancis**: CAN WE STOP YET?!

**Vanellope**: Nope! Ha ha!

**Adorabeezle**: Four winter hats!

**Taffyta**: Disgusting gummy bears.

**Minty**: Two pocket mints!

**Vanellope**: And a candy cane one the tree!

* * *

**Gloyd**: On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Ten Jack-O-Lanterns!

**Swizzle**: Nine cans of soda!

**Candlehead**: A disappointing present.

**Snowanna**: Seven afro combs!

**Crumbelina**: Where's my money?!

**Rancis**: VANELLOPE, THIS SUCKS!

**Adorabeezle**: Why is it raining?

**Taffyta**: Three gummy bears.

**Minty**: (Pops both mints in her mouth) No pockets mints!

**Vanellope**: And a candy cane on a tree!

* * *

**Jubileena**: On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Eleven cherry bombs-wait HUH?!

**Gloyd**: Ten Jack-O-Lanterns!

**Swizzle**: (Puts a mentos in his soda and nothing happens) Nine cans of soda.

**Candlehead**: (Tears up) E-e-eight...

**Snowanna**: (trying to pull a comb out of her hair) Could someone help?!

**Crumbelina**: (looking for her money) MONEY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

**Rancis**: IS IT OVER?!

**Vanellope**: Just one more!

**Adorabeezle**: My hat is soaked!

**Taffyta**: Is there a sink around?

**Minty**: I have no more mints...

**Vanellope**: And a candy cane on a tree! One last time!

**2nd-11th**: THANK GLOB!

**Vanellope**: Oh!

**Marshmallow**: On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve dancing devil dogs?

**Jubileena**: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Gloyd**: (running) The Pumkins are alive!

**Swizzle**: (Shakes the bottle and it explodes) Aw man.

**Candlehead**: (Crying) Candles!

**Snowanna**: OW OW OW!

**Crumbelina**: (through her sobs) I LOST MY MONEY!

**Rancis**: (Also through his sobs) My mirrors broke...

**Adorabeezle**: That hat was my favorite...

**Taffyta**: EW! It's stuck in my hair!

**Minty**: Suck it up Taffyta!

**Everyone** **but** **Jubileena**: (facing Christmas tree) And a candy cane on a tree!

* * *

**Jubileena**: (Running) GUYS THE BOMBS!

**All eleven cherry bomb surround the racers, about to explode.**

**Vanellope**: RUUUUUUUUUN!

**The racers (including the Jack-O-Lanterns) start running away and the bombs explode. Soon after, Torvald, Sticky, Citrusella, and Noughetsia pop out from a bush.**

**Citrusella: **Ha! They had it comming!

**Torvald: **Yeah, that was funny!

**Sticky:** But Santa will put us on the Naughty List!

**Noughetsia:** Relax. It's September! We will have plenty of time to go back to being on the Nice list!

**Sticky: **If you say so...

**~North Pole~**

**Santa**: Lets see the lists. Lots to prepare for so many games!

**~Nice List~**

**Candlehead**  
**Gloyd Orangeboar**  
**Taffyta Muttonfudge**  
**Snowanna Rainbeau**  
**Vanellope Von Schweetz**

**(Okay, lets skip all this nonsense, you will see the rest on Christmas week!)**

**~Naughty~**

**Citrusella Flugpucker**  
**Sticky Wipplesnit**  
**Torvald Batterbutter**  
**Noughetsia Brumblestain**

**Santa: Ho! Looks like they are getting coal this Christmas!**

Hope you like the song, made by me! No Rude comments please.


End file.
